


How to Love Someone with Awful Hair

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by the Groupchat, M/M, OT4, Online Chat, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kuroopop: hey i'm newBrokuto: HEY HEY HEY!!!!!Brokuto: LOVE NEW FACESkuroopop: you'd really love mine ;)Broktuo is typing....Brokuto is typing....Brokuto is typing....Brokuto: promise?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaikiYuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaikiYuuki/gifts), [biirbsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biirbsenpai/gifts).



> Inspired by irl Kuroo and Bokuto birb & saiki

_kuroopop is typing..._

Brokuto: bro!!!! finally

 

kuroopop: bro i missed u

 

Brokuto: i missed u too bro

 

kuroopop: bro

 

Brokuto: bro

 

_twenty minutes later_

 

kuroopop: so when r u gonna be in the area bro

 

Brokuto: i dunno maybe a couple weeks???????? it'd be SO GREAT TO FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON

 

kuroopop: did ur caps lock get stuck again

 

Brokuto: NO IM JUST EXCITED

 

Brokuto: VERY EXCITED

 

Brokuto: I MIGHT BE SHOUTING RIGHT NOW

 

Brokuto: AKAASHI IS YELLING AT ME TO SHUT UP

 

Brokuto: HE WAS SLEEPING WHOOPS

 

kuroopop: sh calm down bro

 

Brokuto: HOW CAN I WHEN ILL SEE YOU SOON

 

kuroopop: i understand tho

 

kuroopop: id be yelling too if kenma wouldnt straight up murder me

 

kuroopop: cant wait to see you

 

Brokuto: BRO

 

kuroopop: bro <3

 

* * *

 

The thing is that Kuroo is smart. Bokuto knows this, Kenma knows this, Akaashi knows this (first because Bokuto told him and wouldn't shut up about his new friend, and then because Kuroo and Akaashi actually talked one-on-one), and they all take it stride.

 

Kuroo doesn't seem stupid, necessarily, just not as calculating as he is. 

 

Bokuto usually lets things slide, though, and that's alright with Kuroo. He has other people to talk to about strategy, and...

 

Maybe it's nice to let his guard down with Bokuto.

 

* * *

 

Brokuto: IM HERE

 

Brokuto: WHERE R U

 

Brokuto: I CANT SEE YOUR STUPID HAIR

 

kuroopop: but i can see yours

 

kuroopop: coming to get you bro

 

kuroopop: with a surprise hug attack

 

* * *

 

"Ah!" Bokuto cries, startled by the suddenness of hands around his waist.

 

"You'd think you'd stop getting startled so easily," Kuroo says, grinning. "I've been doing this for ages."

 

"I'm easily scared," Bokuto says, unashamedly.

 

"I know," Kuroo says. "Remember that one movie Akaashi made us watch?"

 

"Bro, you said you wouldn't bring that up again!" Bokuto objects. 

 

"I lied," Kuroo says, resting his head on Bokuto's shoulder.

 

"Betrayal!" Bokuto cries. "I've been betrayed by my only love!"

 

Kuroo wheezes his awful laugh (which Bokuto not-so-secretly loves).

 

"Only love," Kuroo says. "Sure, I'll buy that."

 

"Hey," Bokuto says, turning around in Kuroo's embrace to face him. "Akaashi and Kenma aren't here right now."

 

"I know," Kuroo says, pouting. "You'd think they would've been tired after that show they put on for us last night, but no, today had to be date day for them."

 

Bokuto briefly thinks back to last night and Akaashi and Kenma in long shirts (Bokuto and Kuroo's shirts) and thigh highs and _oh_  


"They could've stepped on me," Bokuto breathes. "And I would've thanked them."

 

Kuroo laughs again, but he's nodding in agreement, as well.

 

* * *

 

Kenma, having been suitably harassed by the lethal combination that is Kuroo and Bokuto when they're together, is hiding in their room.

 

It isn't that he doesn't love them, because he does. It isn't even that the two of them together aren't endearing, because they are.

 

It's just that he gets overwhelmed.

 

He hears more shouting from the living room and sighs, looking forward to Bokuto's apology kisses later.

 

* * *

 

kuroopop: hey i'm new

 

Brokuto: HEY HEY HEY!!!!!

 

Brokuto: LOVE NEW FACES

 

kuroopop: you'd really love mine ;)

 

_Broktuo is typing...._

_Brokuto is typing...._

_Brokuto is typing...._

Brokuto: promise?

 

* * *

 

"The striped ones are the best," Bokuto muses, upside down on the couch. "Oh! No. The little owl faces, when Kenma wears them."

 

"No, no, no," Kuroo says, from where he's laying on the floor, on his stomach, just barely propped up on his elbows. His nose is in flicking distance, so Bokuto does that, and finds Kuroo's scrunched up face of objection to be adorable. "The cat ones on Akaashi are definitely the best."

 

"Nah," Bokuto says, playing lightly with one of the strands of Kuroo's hair.

 

"You can't just say nah and win an argument, bro," Kuroo says, allowing the hair-playing. 

 

"Sure I can!" Bokuto says brightly, reaching over to play with a longer piece of hair and almost falling off the couch.

 

"What are you two arguing about?" Akaashi asks, from where he's leaning on the top of the couch. Bokuto cranes his neck and grins at him.

 

"Thigh highs!" He says, with all the enthusiasm thigh highs can bring, which is quite a lot, even for Bokuto.

 

"I'm right," Kuroo says, a bit petulantly, because it's Kuroo.

 

"I'm sure," Akaashi says, dismissive in that Akaashi sort of way that no one really minds (and by no one Bokuto obviously means the people who matter and not all the people Akaashi offends on a daily basis that Bokuto doesn't share a bed with). "What are we doing for dinner?"

 

"Date night!" Bokuto cries. "Let's go out!"

 

"Koutarou," Akaashi sighs. "We went out two nights ago."

 

"It'll be fun!" Bokuto insists, and he knows that, today, he's likely to win, even if it only means he and Kuroo going.

 

It is, after all, a very important day.

 

* * *

 

Brokuto: it was so great to finally meet you bro

 

kuroopop: same

 

kuroopop: ;)

 

Brokuto: ;)

 

kuroopop: ur a great kisser btw

 

kuroopop: not sure if i mentioned that

 

Brokuto: nah

 

Brokuto: not more than like

 

Brokuto: a billion times

 

kuroopop: it was a nice kiss

 

_Broktuo is typing...._

_Brokuto is typing...._

Brokuto: yeah

 

Brokuto: it really was :)

 

* * *

 

The thing about loving Bokuto, Kuroo thinks, is that it's easy.

 

He's rarely had a hard time loving people, though maybe he's loved less than some. And that's okay, he's not unhappy, he's actually very much the opposite of unhappy.

 

He's in love.

 

He's in love with Bokuto Koutarou (and Kozume Kenma and Akaashi Keiji) and it's beautiful.

 

"Hey bro?" Kuroo asks, during a quiet moment in their walk to the restaurant. 

 

"Yeah?" Boktuo replies, turning to him, and Kuroo...

 

Kuroo can't breathe for a moment because of the open look of Bokuto's eyes. He can see all the love and excitement and _happiness_ that sometimes isn't there, and he is absolutely blown away by it.

 

"Love you," Kuroo says, instead of something even sappier. "Just. Love you."

 

"I love you, too, bro!" Bokuto says, and leans over to kiss him.

 

It's just as wonderful as their first kiss, and for a moment, Kuroo experiences everything all over again.

 

Meeting online, worrying over meeting in person, finally meeting him and oh, knowing him, and _kissing_ him, and moving in together, and being with their other lovers, and everything all over again is just as perfect the second time as it was the first.

 

And that, Kuroo thinks, is exactly what it's like to love Bokuto Koutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> comments kudos tumblr etc
> 
>  
> 
> [main tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
